Number 1
by BlueSkyHeaven
Summary: Gaara's desk is full of fanmail, what would Sakura do? Find out! This is a birthday present to Silver Element on her Birthday! Happy Birthday!


**_Special Author's Notes: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER ELEMENT! YAYZ! This is your Birthday present off me! have a brilliant birthday!_**

_**Disclaimer: This one-shot is dedicated to Silver Element so she practically owns the fic but the plot is mine! Muhahaha ThoughI still haven't found Naruto to buy on E-bay...****

* * *

**_

**_Number 1_**

He drank his coffee slowly while reading the latest Genin mission reports. Who knew being a Kazekage was such hard work? If he knew it was that hard work he should have learnt the Kage Bunshin no jutsu from him and make shadow copies of him to do all the work for him though he wasn't sure what the villagers would think if he was EVERYWHERE. Sure they had somehow accepted him as their Kazekage but one Gaara was enough for one lifetime. If Gaara learnt Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu then the villagers would probably freak out and he wouldn't be Kazekage. Sure Gaara was a one man army but if there were a thousand of Gaaras then he would have enough power to wipe out Suna.Who wouldn't be afraid of a thousand copies of Sabaku no Gaara- menatlly Unstable and once host of the incarnate of sand: Shukaku.

Once again his desk was full, it wasn't suprising but he hated it with a passion no matter where it was, in his house, in his room or his office. No it wasn't piled up with folders of work nor was it a pile of mission requests. It was something much worst... The most unimaginal horror for Gaara that Naruto would probably die to get. It was the one thing that could ruin his life if it was found by the wrong person.

**_It was letters, chocolate, presents and other items that he couldn't even name from all his Fangirls. (A.N: They range from mugs with panda-kun written on them to photos of them stuck next to the picture of Gaara that was on the newspaper a week ago.)_**

Who the hell told them which day was my birthday? he thought furiously as he tried to remove the gigantic box for fan mail from his desk. Surely if that person came in he was as good as dead. He wouldn't even last a minute if he was found looking or holding at something his fangirls had made.

The room was already packed with stuff and his new instored cupboards werefilled with fangirl letters and fan made stuff. It was a miracle that Sakura didn't know about this. He was willing to bet his life savings on it that she would throw a fit at his fangirls and may attempt to assasinate them. As Kazekage he HAD to put up with fangirls but it doesn't mean his girlfriend has to. It started out quite awkward at first when they met to sign another 3 year peace treatie. Since the Hokage Tsunade-sama had sacked the guy that usually delivered the treatie and also sacked the guy that stays in Suna for a month to show that they mean no harm she replaced him with Sakura who she said she trusted more, he had begun to like the pink haired kunoichi more and more until Temari asked her out for him. Temari had pretty much guessed her younger brother's feelings for the girl and went behind his back and set the two up on a date. Sure it went well and in the end they smiled at each other and waved goodbye but Gaara had to face hislaughing and shocked siblings once he walked through the door. He had shut them up with his Desert coffin and released them once they quieten down and threatened them that if they speak about this again Temari would never see her beloved fan and Kankuro's puppets would be made into a new dinning room table seeing as it needed to be replaced. It scared them good and they immediately ran back to their room and using his third eye Gaara could tell they were hugging their precious objects and it had made Gaara smirk for the rest of the night.

He had enough on his hands already but if she walked in right now and saw him holding his fanmail his office would probably be destroyed or worse: The WHOLE tower.

It wasn't as if Gaara asked for all this fanmail but it just pops on his desk every single day whether Gaara is in the room or not. Sometimes Kankuro would deliver them and read them to an annoyed Gaara who would be stuck inside a fortress of paperwork and the letters would haunt him when he slept at night. **_(A.N: Gaara sleeps now! Shukaku is outta his head and he can hug Mr Teddy when he sleeps!)_**

The letters weren't the only thing scared him though, once when Kankuro delivered a box of chocolate to him from a fangirl called Natsumi and when Kankuro took a chocolate out of the box to eat, a strange perfume spouted from the box and a pink mist covered Kankuro from head to toe. A white puff of mist appeared and a few of his fangirls carried Kankuro and puffed out of the office, leaving a confused and amused Kazekage in his office.

That wasn't the last incident where Kankuro fell into traps created by his fangirls, one of the most recent one was a ninjutsu that was activated when it was looked at. Since Gaara was so busy trying to get out of the fortress of paperwork Kankuro looked at his letters for him and tell him who wrote it. When the jutsu activated, Kankuro was blinded by another group of girls and the girls tortured him for information about the Kazekage. Like when his birthday was, what was his favourite colour, does he have a girlfriend? Kankuro was rescued by none other than the Kazekage himself, who had used his sand to gently lift the girls off Kankuro and dump them down a special tubeway made by Temari to get the fangirls out of his office. The tube was a large one that was hidden in the Kazekage's personal cupboard where he stuffed all his fanmail and fangifts, the passagewas like a rollercoaster and the girls would find themself in the center of Suna within 25 seconds.

The funny thing was that there was always a way for the fangirls to get into the building, no matter how well Security was the fangirls always manages to somehow find their way into his office. He had built a maze in the Kazekage tower and the only ones that could get to him was those that had a map , which was only a few people. Honestly Gaara had considered to ask his fangirls to be Kunoichis seeing as how they had expertly found their way into the Kazekage office. Even enemy shinobis had a hard time getting inside but his fangirls always found a way in.

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Hold on" he shouted as he quickly stuffed his fanmail in the hidden cupboard behind his bookcase. He sat back down and grabbed a random report before shouting a 'come in'.

Sakura came in, she smiled as she watched Gaara staring at her and that the piece of paper he picked up and seemed to be reading was upside down. She smirked slightly and put down the tray of chocolate chip cookies and walked over to the Kazekage's side. Gaara's eyes never left the cookies that she put on top of his paperwork. Slowly Sakura moved her right hand over to his papers and turned the papers the right way up and smirked as he blushed a pale pink and she noticed that his left foot was kicking something further into his desk. She smirked again as he swallowed his siliva slowly and she whispered in his ears:

"You can have some of those cookies now you know..."

Gaara didn't dare move, if he moved then the pile of fanmail under his desk would fall and Sakura would find out and destroy everything within a mile radius.She brushed herself slight on his shoulder and reached for the tray of cookies for a special one she made. It was a round cookie with a funny drawing made by chocolate chips on it. It was Gaara with racoon ears and a small tail, she took a bite in front of Gaara and slowly waved the cookie in front of him. He was helpless now, he couldn't use his sand to fetch the cookie, it was a fragile piece of work and he wanted to savor every bite of it. Sakura took another small bite, careful not to ruin the drawing on the cookie and watch the Kazekage begining to shift in his seat. She was having a fun time watching Gaara's reactions.

"Gaara-kun... What's that under the table?"Sakura asked and Gaara's eyes widened before he quickly replied:

"N..Nothing... Ummm...Sakura...Could you feed me that cookie, I'm kinda stuck doing paperwork..."

"Upside down paperwork? Is that a new way to do paperwork?" Sakura smiled and walked over to Gaara and held the cookie out for him, when he tried to bite it she took the cookie back and had a bite in front of Gaara who was throwing a small tantrum inside. He had a craving for cookies sometimes and Sakura knew the best way to make cookies, he adored the cookies she made and she knew it well. All of his fangirls knew about the cookie craving he had and constantly sent him cookies to try and win his heart. Sakura walked over to the book case, holding the cookie dangerously close to her mouth before winking at Gaara and said:

"If you want cookies why didn't you just open your own collection Kazekage-sama..."

"W..What collection? I don't know what you're going on about..." Gaara said as he tried to remain calm, what the heck was going on?

"This collection... I'm sure **_you_** know **_all_** about it..." she said as she pulled the small white book out and the bookcase turned into sand, reveiling Gaara's fangirl cookie collection which was a huge room with drawers that states what flavour the cookies in there were.

Gaara's eyes widened. How the hell did she know about that? What's she going to do now? He moved out of his seat, causing the pile of fanmail under the table to collapes all over the floor. He quickly tried to remove it from view before Sakura walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He was shocked, he had expected her to explode and cause half of Suna to die. She kissed him full on the lips and smirked at the suprised Kazekage.

"I already knew you know... You're one crap actor Panda-chan." she said as she handed Gaara the small tray of cookies which he devoured quickly.

"How? I kept that a secret that only Temari and Kankuro knows... There's no way you could have known!" Gaara said as he swallowed another cookie. Sakuraleaned incloser to him and his eyes widerned as she came closer. She was an inch away from him and he started blushing. She smirked and took out a tissue and wiped his lips with it. Gaara turned bright red and ate his cookie.

"Did Kankuro read out the letter from Sora today?" Sakura asked and Gaara replied quickly:

"Yeah, she asked me out and wondered if I wanted chocolate cook-" Gaara placed his hand on his lips as he realised he fell into Sakura's trap.

"I didn't know that you knew Sora, Panda-chan..." Sakura said as she stared into Gaara's eyes.

"Do you know who she is?" Gaara asked, that fangirl was probably the only one that he got along with, they haven't met but they communicated by pen and paper. She would leave a letter for him and he would reply and leave it on his table for her to pick up. She was one of the only ones that knew how to get into his office without getting caught.

"Of course I do silly... It's..." Sakura started and Gaara stared back at her waiting for the answer. Sakura burst out laughing and stopped after a good few seconds and finished her sentance:

"Me!"

"WHAT? You gotta be kidding me!" Gaara said, his face showed his shock clearly. He hasn't been this shocked since Sakura said she transfered to Suna to be with him.

"Who else knows where you hide your cookies and remembers your birthday and knows all about you? You're as dim as Naruto sometimes baka!" Sakura laughed at the shocked Gaara and kissed him again.

"You...You're... my...fangirl?" Gaara asked as he pinched himself on the arm to make sure he wasn't in a sick dream where the whole world was messed up.

"Your NUMBER 1 Fangirl!" Sakura said as she hugged him. He was still shocked and didn't respond, his chin was down to the floor and his mouth wide open, Sakura took the oppotunity to shove some cookies in his mouth.

"Well.. Once a baka...Always a baka.." Sakura said as Gaara nearly choked on the cookies and Sakura ate the Racoon cookie in front of Gaara and stuck her tounge out at him.

" If you're my number one fangirl then I'll be your number one fanboy!" Gaara said as he chased Sakura around the room for more cookies. They stopped to rest for a while and Gaara asked Sakura a question that had confused him greatly:

"How did all the other fangirls sneak in here and how did they know I liked cookies?"

Sakura smirked one last time before vanishing through the door before Gaara shouted:

"You told them didn't you! Sakura! Come back here!"

* * *

**_A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!_**

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!_**

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SILVER ELEMENT!_**

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!_**

**_I hope you guys enjoyed that! This fic is especially for my best mate on fanfiction Silver Element but feel welcome to leave a review to tell me how I did! LOL! _**

**_Happy Birthday Silver Element! Hope you get everything you want and have a great day!_**

**_BlueSkyHeaven_**


End file.
